warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parsleyseed
|pastaffie = SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Kittypet: |namesl = Unknown Parsleypaw Parsleyseed Parsleyseed |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |familyl = Tinycloud Sparrowpelt Pebbleshine, Sunnykit, Pigeonkit Quailkit |mentor = Rabbitleap |apps = None |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None}} Parsleyseed is a dark brown tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :Parsleypaw is first seen in the SkyClan camp after the fire that kills Duskpaw. When his sister, Pebblepaw, gets caught in a fire with Duskpaw and Cloudpaw while trying to eat Twoleg food, she is saved by Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw, and brought back to camp to be treated by the medicine cats. As Echosong tends to Pebblepaw, Parsleypaw and his parents, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud settle down beside her, trying to comfort her. :Later, when Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to discuss Echosong’s prophecy, Pebblepaw and Parsleypaw poke their heads curiously out of the apprentices’ den, then bound down to the bottom of the gorge and sit close to the edge of the river. Echosong’s prophecy is to find the spark that remains when the fire burns out, and when a rogue named Darktail joins the Clan, he tells them the directions to find ThunderClan, which is how SkyClan interpreted the prophecy. A patrol is sent out to look for ThunderClan using his directions, and as they are about to leave, Parsleypaw is one of the cats that pad up to say good-bye to them. :After the unsuccessful return of two patrols that look for ThunderClan, Pebblepaw is once seen bounding off to the bottom of the cliff where Parsleypaw is waiting. :During the battle against the rogues, Pebblepaw, Parsleypaw, Bellapaw, and Rileypaw bundle out of the apprentices’ den to fight. Hawkwing snaps that the fight is no place for apprentices, but the four young cats fall in behind Hawkwing, who is impressed by their bravery. :After SkyClan is forced to retreat from battle and give up the gorge, they meet up in Ebonyclaw’s garden, and when Hawkwing, Pebblepaw, Echosong, Curlykit, and Fidgetkit, who had found each other after the call to retreat, arrive, Pebblepaw exclaims that Parsleypaw is there. She runs to touch noses with her brother, and exclaims that she is glad that he is safe. Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud, their father and mother, are also noted to be there. :A Clan meeting is held the next day to decide SkyClan’s next move, and Leafstar decides that they will leave the gorge and look for ThunderClan. The next day, Leafstar calls the Clan together again, and once they are gathered, she beckons with her tail to Bellapaw, Rileypaw, Pebblepaw, and Parsleypaw. The four young cats step out of the crowd, exchanging glances that are half excited, and half bewildered. Leafstar announces that they Clan needs every one of their warriors, and she tells them to come closer. The four apprentices walk pad up to their leader, and Leafstar first asks Rabbitleap, Parsleypaw’s mentor, if he thinks his apprentice is trained well and understands what it means to be a warrior. The brown warrior replies that he has and does, then Leafstar asks the mentors of the other three apprentices if they think their apprentice is ready; all say they do. The Clan leader asks Parsleypaw, who straightened up, if he promises to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan even at the cost of his life. The apprentice firmly replies that he does, and Leafstar names him Parsleyseed, stating that StarClan honors his loyalty and courage. She rests her muzzle on the new warrior’s head, and he licks her shoulder in response, before stepping back to stand beside his mother and father. The Clan acclaims his new name, then Pebblepaw is named Pebbleshine; Rileypaw, Rileypool; and Bellapaw, Bellaleaf. :Over a month into the journey, Parlseyseed’s sister Pebbleshine, who was expecting Hawkwing’s kits, is taken away by a Twoleg monster while hunting. A half moon later, when SkyClan finds territory by a lake, most of the cats are sure that it is their new home, and Parsleyseed’s eyes are sparkling. Hawkwing realizes that it is the first time that he had looked happy since his sister’s disappearance, and the brown tabby exclaims that it must be the place that Echosong dreamed about. The Clan splits up into patrols to look around the territory and hunt, and Parsleyseed is in a group with Hawkwing, Macgyver, Birdwing, and Curlypaw. Together they head down into the valley and look around for prey. Hawkwing allows the cats on patrol to hunt, and as he finishes quizzing Curlypaw on scents, a yowl of triumph is heard from farther into the woods, and Parsleyseed appears, dragging a plump rabbit. The warrior announces what he caught, obviously pleased with himself, and suggests that they all share it. Hawkwing praises his Clanmate on the catch; right after Birdwing and Macgyver appear, and the patrol settles down to eat. :About two moons later, Hawkwing, Plumwillow, SkyClan gets chased by dogs, and when the whole Clan is gathered together again, they discuss the dogs and complain about the Twolegs and dogs living by the lake. However, Macgyver points out that despite the Twolegs, there is also plenty of prey and good territory; Parsleyseed nods vigorously in agreement. The brown warrior points out that Twolegs are better than raccoons, and the worst that they try to do is pet the cats, but Echosong contradicts the younger tom and tells him that he hasn’t lived long enough to see the evil Twolegs can do. At the end of the argument, Echosong, frustrated that SkyClan isn’t looking for ThunderClan, decides to leave the Clan and look for them herself, accompanied by Harrybrook and Bellaleaf. :Roughly two months later, as twilight falls and the SkyClan cats eat in camp, Parlseyseed rises to his paws in the midst of his Clanmates, and, sounding both scared and determined, announces that he must tell them something. Leafstar tells him to go on, and Parsleyseed hesitates, showing signs nervousness, before blurting out that he will leave to be a kittypet. The cats around him protest, and when one cat asks if he would really betray SkyClan, Parsleyseed miserably shakes his head, looking and his paws, and mews that he doesn’t want to betray any cat. Leafstar interrupts, clearly shocked, and asks her warrior why he wants to leave them. The brown tabby confesses that he is always scared, and the territory is full of dogs and Twolegs, but Sparrowpelt snaps that he wants to go and ''live with Twolegs. The younger cat defends himself that he met the Twolegs, who live in one of the dens by the Thunderpath, and they started to put food out for him. He tried and liked the taste, and let them stroke him, which he also enjoyed. Parsleyseed bursts out the last few words defiantly, as if ashamed and trying not to show it. Hawkwing now remembers that he had seen Parleyseed slink off alone into the woods several times over the last half moon, and the gray warrior wishes he had figured out what he was doing, as it might have not come to this. :Macgyver, a former daylight warrior, pads up to the younger cat, laying his tail over the tabby’s shoulders. He states that being a kittypet isn’t as easy as he thinks, as they have little freedom, and there is the Cutter. Parsleyseed sharply looks at him and questions what the Cutter is, and the black-and-white cat replies that he isn’t sure, but it does something that makes cats become lazy and fat. Parsleyseed stubbornly meows that he doesn’t care, as he already decided that he would be a kittypet, which is easier and safer. There is hurt in Leafstar’s eyes at her warrior’s last words, but she doesn’t argue. Hawkwing can’t imagine leaving the Clan to be a kittypet, but can understand the brown tabby tom’s fears. The Clan leader dips her head, and wills that StarClan light Parsleyseed’s path. The following morning, the young tom had left SkyClan for good. :A few days later, Curlypaw asks her mentor Hawkwing if she can speak to him in private. When they are alone, she reveals that she has decided to join Parsleyseed as a kittypet. Hawkwing is shocked and questions why she would do that, but his apprentice points out that Parsleyseed is right, and it is easier and safer to be a kittypet. The gray tom sharply asks if she has been visiting the former SkyClan cat, and Curlypaw replies that she went to his new home that morning and talked to him. She explains that she met his Twolegs, or 'housefolk' as Parsleyseed calls them, and they were very kind. The she-cat continues that Parsleyseed said he has all the delicious food he can eat, and is allowed whenever he wants except at night, because then it is his job to guard the Twoleg kit. Curlypaw mews that her former Clanmate thinks she can convince his Twolegs to take in another cat, and finishes that she wants to go. :The next morning, Curlypaw and Hawkwing pad out the camp together for the former to become a kittypet, and she makes sure that he will give her the chance to get to Parsleyseed’s den; her mentor confirms it. The two cats halt once they reach the bank of a small stream, that has a long, fern-covered slope behind it, and Hawkwing knows that from the top of that, Curlypaw would be able to see Parsleyseed’s nest. After a last farewell, Curlypaw crosses the stream and disappears into the ferns. When all of the fronts stop moving, Hawkwing knows that she must have crossed the ridge and be racing toward Parsleyseed’s den and her new life as a kittypet. When Hawkwing returns to camp, he tells Leafstar and Waspwhisker that he thinks they should leave the lake, as the dogs are dangerous and young cats are being lost to Twolegs. At these words, Leafstar exchanges a glance with her deputy, and Hawkwing guesses that she had already told him that Curlypaw had gone to join Parsleyseed. In the Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell : He is an apprentice of SkyClan, and his mentor is Rabbitleap. Trivia Mistakes *Despite Vicky saying that the allegiances of ''Ravenpaw's Farewell only features the SkyClan cats who appear in the story,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Parsleypaw only appears in the allegiances. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Tinycloud: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Sisters: :Pebbleshine: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: Brother: :Quailkit: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Nieces: :Twigpaw: :Violetpaw: Half-Uncle: :Sandynose: Half-Aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Grandfather: :Unnamed tom: Cousins: :Hawkwing: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetpaw: :Reedpaw: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations ru:Петрушник Category:SkyClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Kittypets Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters